Alice's Fight For Hatter
by Genevieve Kelly
Summary: Alice and Hatter are finally together, but before too long, something terrible happens to Hatter that threatens his life. Now, Alice and Hatter must travel back to Wonderland and with help from Charlie and Jack, she fights to save him in time.
1. Chapter 1

Alice's Fight For Hatter

Chapter One

Alice was surprised and yet ecstatic to see Hatter standing in the living room of her mother's home, rather than just some construction worker named David. Truth was, at the time she wanted to see no one else. She was still reeling from her adventures in Wonderland, sad about the loss of her father, but most of all, she was afraid that she would never see Hatter again. She kicked herself for not telling him that it was him whom she really loved and not Jack.

So, when she saw that Hatter had come after her from the only home he knew, she knew that fate had given them a second chance to be together. She wasn't going to let him go again. This was why she ran into his arms and said that he had no idea how happy she was to see him again. This is why she kissed him back as he began to kiss her.

Now all they had to do was come up with some explanation for her mother. The woman would never believe that her daughter had just returned from Wonderland and had fallen in love with the man whom in all the children's stories is known to be the Mad Hatter.

"Mom, I… This is Hatter," Alice began. "David Hatter."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mum," Hatter replied. "Any woman, who could raise a woman such as your daughter, must be wonderful."

Caroline looked at the man holding her daughter in his arms and responded, "Thank you, but, how do the two of you know each other? I thought that you were just a construction worker who found Alice?"

Alice answered, "He is a very dear friend. I've known him for some time. I chose not to marry Jack because he wanted everything to happen too fast and you were right. I was afraid that Jack would leave me like Dad left, but Ha… David isn't like that. I just kept pushing David away and he was always there for me when I needed him; like last night. I love him, Mom; not Jack."

Hatter looked at Alice in surprise and then back at Caroline and said, "And I love your Alice too. She is absolutely brilliant!"

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew my daughter," Caroline asked?

"I am sorry that I didn't mention we knew each other," Hatter replied. "I just didn't want to take your attention away from Alice. I came to see her last night and before I reached your home, I saw her run into the abandoned building, where I found her unconscious."

"Thank you, David," Caroline responded. "Thank you for saving my daughter's life. I hope you will stay for supper this evening. I would love to get to know you better."

Alice nodded as Hatter asked, "You wouldn't happen to have any tea?"

Caroline smiled and said, "Of course I have tea."

"Then, I would love to stay for supper tonight," Hatter answered as he placed his hat back on his head and smiled.

"Until later, then," Caroline said as Alice and Hatter headed toward the door and said their goodbyes.

Alice guided Hatter down the street near the apartment as they walked hand in hand. She placed her head against his shoulder for a minute and then spun around to face him. She looked at his appearance and laughed.

He laughed back as he asked, "What is so funny?"

She continued to laugh as she replied, "You changed your clothes and flattened your hair? You look normal?"

Hatter responded, "I figured that it would be a good idea to actually look like an oyster, rather than look like I am mad."

"You don't have to change who you are for me," Alice said as she ran her fingers through his dark, brown hair. "Besides, I think I would miss that ragged brown hat of yours and your wild hair. This style doesn't do you justice. Oh, and don't call us oysters anymore. I still don't understand why you call us that."

"Honestly, neither do I," he answered. "It doesn't really matter anymore. Your world is my home now."

"Yes, as long as that is what you want," Alice said as she looked at him adoringly.

Hatter looked down at her and replied, "I want to be with you. You don't want to be a part of Wonderland and neither do I. Besides, you did promise me pizza."

"As well as lots of other things," Alice responded.

Alice walked Hatter to the tiny pizza parlor down the street from where she lived with her mother. Though they were going to have supper with her mother later that night, Alice looked forward to seeing Hatter try pizza for the first time. They sat down and ordered a pizza with sausage and pepperoni. As she expected, he loved it. Hatter said he loved it even more than tea.

For Hatter, he had only read about pizza, as well as many other things that people from this world ate and did. He was like a child on Christmas morning as he ate and watched the pizza maker spin the dough around, like he could spin his hat. Alice only laughed.

As they ate, Alice looked at Hatter and asked, "So, what exactly did you plan on doing once you came here; I mean, about a home, clothes, and money? I can help you find a job, but I am not sure…"

Hatter interrupted her as he replied, "Don't worry about me so much, Alice. I am sure that I can find a job soon enough. As far as the pieces of paper that you call money, I have enough to get me by for a while. Some of it was smuggled down in the Great Library. I snuck in before I followed you here. That is where I found the clothes I am wearing."

"You could use Jack's place where he lived while he was here," Alice said. "It is vacant now."

"I suppose it will have to do for now," Hatter responded. "Not that I like having to live somewhere that your ex-boyfriend lived."

"Jack isn't really that bad of a guy," Alice replied as she looked at Hatter. "Although, he didn't treat you very well. I saw the pain in your eyes back in the forest when he asked me who I trusted more and that he loved me. I am so sorry about that, by the way. I should have trusted you from the beginning."

Hatter looked at Alice and answered, "You don't have to apologize again. You already did and you trusted me when it mattered. I am with you now, aren't I? Now, enough about what happened in Wonderland. We need to come up with a better story for your mother by tonight. She will never believe the truth and I certainly don't want her to hate me before she gets to know me."

Alice laughed, "My mother already likes you, I can tell. She's just a bit skeptical about why I am with you now, after claiming that I was in love with Jack last night. Dinner with her will fix that. Now, let's go do some shopping and then get you settled into your new apartment."


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's Fight For Hatter

Chapter Two

Once they left the pizza parlor, Alice and Hatter began to walk around the town so that they could buy Hatter a whole new wardrobe. All he carried with him from Wonderland was the clothes on his back and a new, black cap on his head. Alice would miss the bright purple and red, flashy shirt underneath his brown jacket, as well as that brown knit hat, but like he said earlier. People would think he was crazy here in her world.

Not that this mattered to her, but she wanted Hatter to feel comfortable. In Wonderland, she couldn't help but feel awkward and lonely because of how everyone treated her for supposedly being the Alice of legend. Hatter was the only one who didn't treat her this way. He just made sure she was all right because he saw in her what no one else did, including herself. He loved her.

Hatter looked over at her and noticed that she was staring at him again. Hatter stopped walking and turned to look at her as he always did. His head was tilted to the side and one eyebrow was up. It was a questioning gaze and she couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you staring at me for now?" Hatter asked. "Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine," she answered with a chuckle. "I was just thinking about you and about how blind I was to not see how wonderful you really are. I was also thinking about the clothes we are going to buy for you. You need a whole new wardrobe, but I don't want you to lose your style completely. I want you to feel comfortable here. We need to get a few wild clothes and perhaps a new hat that isn't so plain."

Hatter laughed and replied, "Does this mean that I don't have to make sure that my hair stays flat? It is a bloody pain. It has a mind of its own."

Alice slipped her fingers through his hair and messed it up as she responded, "I wouldn't like it any other way."

"Do you know where I would go to actually get a job as a construction worker?" Hatter asked her as they started walking again. "I figured that I probably should be a construction worker since that is what I told your mum. I don't want her to learn that I lied to her first thing."

"I told you before," she answered. "You don't have to worry about that. We technically lied about everything, but it was as close to the truth as we could get. And you can find whatever job you want."

"Where do you work?" he asked her.

Alice looked down the street and pointed to a small building as she replied, "I own that place there. It's a dojo where I teach karate. I told you I was a black belt."

Hatter looked at her and said, "You never did explain what karate or a black belt is?"

Alice took ahold of his hand and pulled him toward the dojo as she responded, "Come on. I'll show you. I promise I'll take it easy on you."

Alice taught him about karate, as well as what the different colored belts meant. Then, they sparred together for quite a while. Hatter needed to make sure that he was careful not to break anything with his sledgehammer right fist.

Once they were finished, Alice showed him around the dojo and her office from out of which she did all of the paperwork that kept her business alive. There was also a couch in the corner of the room, where she would curl up and fall asleep on the late nights when she was too tired to walk home. It was then, that Hatter got an idea.

"Alice, what if I were to stay here until I earn enough to pay for a place of my own?" he asked. "No offense to Jack, but I would rather earn my own way. I don't need any handouts."

"I never meant to make you feel like someone looking for help," she replied. "You are welcome to stay here, but are you sure you'll be comfortable enough? This office is awfully small."

Hatter grinned and said, "It's perfect. Believe me, I would feel much more comfortable here than at Jack's old place. Besides, I get to be around you more while you're working. All we need is something to help make tea."

Alice smiled and responded, "I think I can help you with that."

Later that evening, Alice finally arrived home with Hatter, just in time for supper. They carried several shopping bags in and walked them into Alice's room before her mother stepped out from the kitchen, where she had been busy cooking. Alice didn't want her mother to become any more suspicious.

They walked out in time to see Caroline setting the entrée down on the dining room table. She decided to make a large pot roast. In the pot roast, there was the meat, potatoes, and carrots. On the side, Caroline had put together a garden salad and some biscuits. There was wine to drink, as well as tea, just as Hatter had asked for. Finally, for dessert she had made a carrot cake. Hatter was in awe because of the effort Alice's mother had gone through to make him feel welcome.

"Mom, you have really outdone yourself," Alice said. "This is even better than the meal you made for when Jack came over."

"What can I say?" she replied. "I've got a good feeling about you David. In the short time I have known you, you have brought something beautiful out in my daughter that Jack certainly didn't. I have a feeling I will be seeing a whole lot more of you."

A huge smile appeared on Hatter's face as he answered, "Thank you, Mum! Supper looks fabulous! You didn't have to go through all this trouble just for me."

Caroline responded, "It was no trouble."

"Mom loves to cook for guests," Alice said. "Feel free to eat all you want. It looks like she made more than enough."

As Caroline walked back into the kitchen, Alice stepped over to Hatter, kissed him on his lips, and said, "I told you that you wouldn't have to worry about anything. She likes you and she can tell how I feel about you. She's always been a god judge of character. Tonight, you get to know my mother. Soon you get to know some of my friends. They will love you too."

Dinner went splendidly as Hatter awed them both with several hat tricks once they were finished eating. Then, he shared some more about himself that didn't give away that he was from another world. He explained that he never knew his parents, which was true. He had no memory of his parents because they died when he was very young. He went on to tell Alice and her mother that he grew up on the streets and worked his way up to becoming a working man and earning his way in life.

Alice never knew this about him and she could see sadness in his face as he spoke about his life before she got to know him. It was no wonder that Hatter grew up playing both sides of the court, as he had called it. He had told her that day in the old palace ruins that he did whatever he had to do to survive. Anyone in his situation would have sold anyone out as Ratty had done to him, just for some food and emotion teas. However, Hatter kept away from drinking the teas himself and helped the resistance in any way he could.

Alice looked at him and then leaned over to kiss him deeply once again. Caroline smiled as she picked up her dishes, said goodnight, and left the two of them alone for the rest of the evening.

Caroline knew that this time, Alice would not push David away as she had with every other boyfriend she had brought home. There was something mysterious about David, but like Alice, she too trusted him completely.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice's Fight For Hatter

Chapter Three

Weeks passed and Hatter had finally become settled in at the tiny office inside Alice's dojo. He kept about a weeks' worth of clothes and each of his hats with him there, while anything else he had, which wasn't much, remained at Alice's home. He had found a job working as a construction worker, despite Alice telling him he could do anything he wanted.

Hatter preferred this job over some of the others that Alice had given him applications for. As a construction worker, he was able to work on fixing up the building where this side of one of the mirrors to his world remained. As the only Wonderlander, as far as he knew, he felt it was his duty to make sure that the mirror was looked after. Not just to make sure that it remained protected, but also to make sure that no one else came out of it that did not belong.

Hatter worked the latest shifts that many nights went well into the late hours. This made it so that he saw less of Alice than he would have liked, but he was given the weekends off and this was worth working the rest of the shifts no one else wanted. It also gave him the opportunity to work mostly on his own, without any supervision.

As Hatter worked on pounding away at some of the old pipes he was asked to rip out on the last night of his week, he thought about his plans with Alice they had set for later this evening. Before he got too into his thoughts, a hand suddenly came up and tapped him on his shoulder. Hatter spun around to see Alice, who burst out laughing.

"For crying out loud, Alice!" Hatter said. "You nearly scared the pants off of me. You could have gotten yourself hurt from sneaking up on a person like that?"

"I'm sorry, Hatter," she replied as she finally stopped laughing. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to come over to walk with you back home. You are getting soft and less intuitive the more you stay here."

Hatter shook his head and responded, "I can still make sure that you are safe from any danger we come across. Believe me."

Alice leaned up and kissed him as she said, "I know you will, but you don't have to worry about that so much anymore. There are no hearts and no one here that wants to kill us. Not anymore. You worry me sometimes. Do you realize that?"

"I am sorry, Alice," Hatter answered sadly. "But living as I have all my life, I can't help but worry about what is out there. Just because the Queen of Hearts was brought down, it doesn't mean that there aren't those who supported her then, who still support her now."

"Well, tonight we are going to a party that my friends invited us to, remember?" Alice asked.

"Of course I remember," he replied. "It's what I was thinking about before you interrupted my work. I look forward to meeting your friends. Didn't you say this was a costume party?"

Alice answered, "Yes. I figured tonight we could actually go as the Alice of legend and you as the Mad Hatter."

Hatter looked at her quizzically as he asked, "Which version am I supposed to go as? The one from the cartoon we watched the other night or the one from the children's storybook? Neither one of them was anything like me."

Alice smiled and responded, "You go as yourself. It's too bad that Lewis Carroll didn't meet you before he created your character. He really would have liked you. I know I certainly do."

"However did I become so lucky to have found you?" he asked. ""I honestly never thought I would have stood a chance against someone like Jack Heart. Do you miss him at all?"

"I miss him like I miss Charlie," Alice replied. "He helped me to see my father before he died. I never would have gotten to if he hadn't have come here and lied to me about everything."

Hatter nodded and said, "And you never would have come for me help. I owe Jack a thank you, I think."

Alice and Hatter walked out of the building hand in hand after he had clocked out of work and headed toward her home. When they arrived, Hatter noticed what looked like the outfit that he wore when he guided Alice throughout Wonderland lying out on her bed. However, it couldn't be because he never brought it with him when he came through the mirror.

Alice walked over to the bed and said, "I've been looking around for clothes that looked as close to what you wore in Wonderland. Your brown, leather jacket, red tie, purple pants, and hat were fairly easy to find believe it or not. Your shirt was much more difficult. I had someone make the shirt with a pattern as close as I could find to the real thing. What do you think?"

"Alice, these are amazing!" Hatter answered. "But we didn't find out about the party until last week. It must have taken longer than that to find these."

"Yeah, but I missed you wearing them," Alice responded. "It's a part of who you are. How's the hat? I found it in a hat shop in London."

Hatter spun the hat across his shoulders, tossed it up into the air, and landed it directly on top of his head as he replied, "It's brilliant!"

Later that night, Alice and Hatter arrived at the place where the party was being held. As Hatter looked around he told Alice that it reminded him of the Great Library because of its size and number of lights throughout it. He was shocked to learn that it was just someone's home.

Alice was wearing the same blue dress and brown pants she wore while in Wonderland. The only difference was that she wore a blue ribbon in her hair instead of just her hairclip. Hatter had changed into his clothes as well. Alice had done a great job because the clothes were just the right size.

Throughout the night, Alice introduced Hatter to a number of friends, which was a bit uncomfortable for him. He was worried about what people would say about him and Alice being together. He wanted to fit in and he didn't want to embarrass Alice either. He had a very limited knowledge of things here in their world. He later learned that he had nothing to worry about. Alice's friends loved him.

Alice was watching Hatter as he spoke with a few of her friends. Once he learned that he was liked by them, she noticed he had gotten over being shy. He was becoming the life of the party. She laughed as he tried to tell them a few jokes, but like Alice, no one understood what he meant. She made it a point to try to teach him about what made jokes funny later on.

Alice turned to the table in front of her to poor herself a cup of punch, when she was suddenly shocked to see someone who didn't belong there. She looked at the man before her and as soon as they made eye contact, he disappeared through the crowd of people.

Without thinking, Alice set her cup down and walked out after him. She saw that the man began to run and so she chased him down the street. After running for a few blocks, she saw that she had chased him all the way to the building where the mirror was. He had disappeared inside and Alice slowly followed.

Once she came into the room where the mirror stood, the man from Wonderland was standing right in front of it with his back facing her. She realized then that she had made a mistake running after him without warning Hatter. The stranger was a man she had hoped never to see again; Dodo.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice's Fight For Hatter

Chapter Four

Alice never would have expected to Dodo again, especially not here in her own world. What on earth could he possibly want here? The Queen of Hearts was overthrown and the resistance was no longer needed. Both she and Hatter were no longer in Wonderland to cause problems for him, so why would he come here for them.

"Dodo, what are you doing here on this side of the mirror?" Alice asked. "I thought you wanted to help rebuild Wonderland once the Hearts were defeated."

"That is exactly what I was trying to do, but because of the trouble you and Hatter had caused me, I am nothing but an outcast among my own people," Dodo answered without turning around. "I worked hard to bring back justice, reason, and the rule of law back to Wonderland for decades and the two of you brought the Queen down in three days. My work meant nothing to King Jack and his queen. Alice of legend and her Hatter are the heroes of Wonderland. I cannot accept that."

Alice noticed Dodo pulling something out from underneath his jacket and heard what she thought was the sound a cocking of a gun. However, as he turned around to face her, she saw that Dodo was instead holding an old fashioned crossbow made of iron.

Dodo aimed the crossbow directly at Alice and said, "I am afraid that I cannot let what you have done to me go. After I take care of you and Hatter, I will return to my world knowing that the two of you will no longer be around to taunt me in my dreams. Goodbye, Alice of legend."

Alice closed her eyes as she waited for the shot that would undoubtedly kill her, even if she would have tried to run. However, before she knew it, arms grabbed her from behind and pulled her out of the way as she heard her name being shouted from the man who had saved her several times before.

"Alice!" Hatter cried out as he pulled her around him.

As he did so, the iron made arrow pierced him low through the left shoulder, knocking both him and Alice to the ground. Hatter cried out in pain, as Alice screamed his name and scrambled to help him. Dodo only smiled and laughed as he watched the man he hated more than anyone else struggle to breathe through the pain that radiated throughout his body.

"No body armor will save your life this time, you worthless, bloodsucking carpetbagger," Dodo tormented. "And neither will any oyster doctor. Goodbye, Hatter!"

As he continued laughing, Dodo turned back around and disappeared through the mirror. Alice placed her hands over the wound around the arrow that was buried deep in his shoulder and looked into his pain filled eyes.

Alice cried as she spoke saying, "Hatter, I'm so sorry. I never should have chased after him alone. I… we need to get you to the hospital."

As he struggled to stand, Hatter responded, "No, I need to go after Dodo."

"No," Alice replied. "You can't go after him. You're hurt, badly. We need to get the arrow out and only a doctor can do that."

"Alice, I have to go after him," he said more forcefully. "Jack told me before I came through the looking glass that no one from Wonderland would be able to come back into this world again. It means that Dodo had help from the other side. It means that he may come back to try to kill you again. I can't let that happen. I can't risk losing you or anyone else close to you like your mother. Who knows what Dodo's thinking. He's mad. I have to go, please."

Alice helped him stand up straight and responded, "Ok, then. I am going with you. You won't get very far on your own."

Hatter shook his head and answered, "No, Alice, you can't. I can't lose you and I have no idea what will be waiting on the other side of the glass. I kept you safe before. I don't think I'll be able to again."

"Then, we'll get Charlie and Jack to help us," Alice replied. "I am going with you whether you want me to or not. I can take care of myself. I am not willing to lose you either."

"Fine," he said. "We'll get Charlie and Jack to help us find Dodo. Just promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

Alice nodded and helped Hatter move as they stepped through the looking glass. As they did so, they fell fast toward the world that they both believed they had left behind. When they finally landed, they fell through the mirror into a dark room.

Hatter cried out in pain again as he banged his left shoulder with the arrow still stuck inside. Alice had a more difficult time helping him to stand, as he was very close to losing consciousness. However, despite her urging him to rest while she quickly ran to find help, he refused to let her go off on her own.

So, together the two of them slowly made their way toward the exit of the room, but before they reached it, the lights throughout the room came on. Hatter and Alice turned around to see several men who used to be the Queen of Hearts' guards, as well as her old advisors. Suddenly Jack and Duchess came running out from between them.

As soon as Jack saw who it was that came through the mirror, he ran over to help Alice as she struggled to continue holding Hatter up. Jack took most of Hatter's weight as he and Alice slowly lowered him back down to the ground.

"Alice, what are the two of you doing back here," Jack asked. "What happened?"

"Someone helped Dodo to come into my world so that he could kill Hatter," she answered. "He needs help, Jack. Please, tell me that there is someone who can help him."

Jack called out to one of the advisors, ordering him to get their doctors and then turned back to Alice, but before he could say anything, Hatter interrupted him saying, "You have to find Dodo. He may try to come after Alice again. You have to protect…"

Before he finished his sentence, Hatter finally fell unconscious and Alice cried out, "Hatter! Jack, please hurry."

Just then, the advisor and two other men came running over to where Hatter lay in Alice's arms. The men leaned over him to examine the wound and the arrow. After a few minutes, they picked him up and carried him out of the room, away from Alice and Jack. Alice stood up to go after them, but Jack stood and stopped her.

"Jack, I have to stay with him," she said. "He stood by me when I needed him. I want to do the same for him."

"I promise you he is in good hands, Alice," Jack responded. "Tell me what happened?"

"I told you," Alice replied. "Dodo somehow came into my world and shot Hatter with an arrow from a crossbow. Actually, he shot the arrow at me. Hatter just pulled me out of the way. Somehow, he always knows when I'm in trouble. If it weren't for me, Hatter never would have come to my world and end up like this. He never would have gotten mixed up in the war against your mother and he never would have gone up against Dodo in the first place."

Jack looked at Duchess and then back at Alice as he said, "In order for the looking glass to work, someone would have needed to get their hands on the Stone of Wonderland, which I keep on my finger at all times. I don't know who could have helped Dodo, but we will find him. Hatter will be all right. We will take good care of him."


	5. Chapter 5

Alice's Fight For Hatter

Chapter Five

Jack led Alice to the room where the medical examiners had carried Hatter. As she walked in, she saw that they were getting ready to remove the arrow from his shoulder. Hatter had yet to regain consciousness, but Alice knew that would very soon, especially once they began to pull on the arrow.

She walked over to him as the men finished removing his shirt and cringed as she saw how bad the wound really was. The arrow had torn through the skin and muscle in Hatter's shoulder and it looked as though it were infected, even under the blood that would flow more freely once the pressure from the arrow was taken away.

Alice walked around to the other side of the table where he lay and took a hold of his right hand. As she did so, Hatter began to stir. Once he had become fully awake, he looked around and struggled under the pressure the examiners had placed on him in order to keep him still. Alice used her free hand and placed it on the left side of his face in order to get him to focus on her.

"It's going to ok, Hatter," Alice spoke softly while looking into his eyes. "You're going to be ok. These men are only trying to help you. They need to remove the arrow from your shoulder. If they don't, it will only get worse."

"Are you all right?" he asked. "Where are we?"

Alice looked over at Jack, who stood behind her and answered, "We're back in Wonderland. Don't you remember? You insisted that we come here to warn Jack about Dodo."

Hatter looked away from her and suddenly arched his back in pain as the examiners reached down to the wound and took ahold of the arrow. Alice tightened her grip on his hand as they pulled the arrow back out from the way the arrow had entered. It was deep, but to push it through to the back side of his shoulder would have caused more damage.

The men immediately applied pressure as his blood began to flow heavily, soaking through the first few bandages that were applied. Despite the pain, Hatter remained conscious as he focused on Alice's worried and tear-streaked face.

After a few minutes of firm pressure on his shoulder, the medics finally had stopped the blood flow. As they removed the bandages and wiped away the blood around the wound, it was then that everyone noticed a strange discoloration surrounding it. The two medics looked at each other and then over at Jack.

Alice noticed this as she turned to Jack and asked, "Jack, what is going on? Have you seen this kind of discoloration before? Do you know what this is?"

Jack leaned over and took a closer look as he answered, "Yes, I have seen this before."

"And so have I," Hatter jumped in. "Although, I already knew. I can feel it. It's just like Dodo to do something like this."

"Something like what?" Alice asked again. "Please tell me what is going on?"

"This discoloration is only caused by a poison that was created by the scientists who worked for my mother," Jack responded. "When I became King, I ordered all scientists to destroy all emotion teas and all poisons or toxins, which she used against the people to rule here. Whoever helped Dodo through the mirror must have helped him to get ahold of the poison too. He obviously tipped the arrow with the poison."

Alice looked down at Hatter as she asked, "Is there an antidote?"

Jack put his head down and replied, "Mother never ordered them to make on. I don't believe she felt it was necessary."

Alice glared at Jack and said, "I'd say it is necessary now. Please, tell me your scientists can create an antidote? I don't know how long the poison takes to spread, but Hatter's strong. He'll be ok long enough for them to do their job. Please, Jack! I can't lose him. He's the only person whom I've allowed in because he loves me. Truly loves me. I won't lose him now."

"If we can find Dodo and a sample of the poison he used, our scientists can create an antidote," Jack answered. "But it's going to take time. I just hope Hatter is as strong as you say he is. I've got men searching all over Wonderland for Dodo as we speak and I have asked Charlie to come by to help us here. He should be arriving any time now."

"I came as soon as I heard that Just Plain Alice and her harbinger have returned," Charlie spoke up as he entered the room, still wearing his old worn down armor.

Hatter tied to sit up from the table, as he spoke with some difficulty saying, "Charlie, it's good to see you again. I honestly never thought I would. Have you gotten older?"

Alice helped him to sit up and then hugged Charlie as he walked over to them and responded, "It has been five years since the two of you left our world, Harbinger. Of course I have gotten older. You do not look so good yourself, you know."

"I'll be fine in no time," Hatter replied.

"Just Plain Alice," Charlie said as he turned to her. "I have seen in the stars that once again you and your lover would come back into my life very soon. And I would be honored to serve the two of you in any way I can."

Alice gave him a hug and responded, "It is so good to see you again. We've missed you, although this is not how I was hoping we'd meet again."

Charlie looked down at Hatter and replied, "Do not worry, Alice. Nothing can tear the two of you apart. Your destinies have been intertwined for a reason and it is not his time to leave this world, or yours."

"Thank you, Charlie." Hatter said sincerely. "And Jack. I mean it. Just promise me that you will protect Alice in case I can't, please!"

"You have my word, as a knight," Charlie answered with a bow.

Jack nodded his head and added, "And mine as well."

Jack turned, placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder, and led him out of the room after ordering the medics out of the room as well. Alice remained alone with Hatter, who looked up at Alice with sadness in his eyes. Alice stepped up close to him and pulled back the bandages to look at the wound again. The discoloration was spreading slowly, but she could tell it was getting worse.

Hatter put his hand over hers as she worked to put the bandages back in place and leaned up to kiss her softly on the lips. Alice kissed him back, but quickly pulled away and lowered her head as tears began to poor down her face.

Hatter said, "Don't worry, Alice. The poison is not contagious."

Alice glared at him and replied, "Don't make jokes about this, Hatter. I meant what I said. I will not lose you and I will do whatever it takes to save you. You sacrificed everything for me. It's my turn. I'm going with Charlie, Jack, and anyone else who is going to catch Dodo."

"I know you are," Hatter responded. "And I'm going with you. I may not be me normal self, but I still have use of me right fist. I can still pack one heck of a punch. I won't leave you in anyone's hands until I am no longer able to keep you safe on me own. I'll be fine come morning."

"I won't be able to talk you out of this, will I?" she asked.

Hatter shook his head and leaned up to kiss her again. This time, she didn't pull away. They spent the rest of the evening together alone, while Jack, Charlie, and Duchess got together, along with the King's advisors and leaders of the hearts to plan the strategy to find Dodo and whoever is working with him.

Meanwhile…

Dodo walked down the corridor of an old, abandoned bunker that was hidden deep in one of the forests in Wonderland. He walked into a room that had been transformed into a science lab and over to a chair in the middle of the room. He sat down just as the two Wonderlanders who helped him to go into the oyster's world walked in from another entrance to the lab.

"Well Dee and Dum," Dodo began while the fat men chuckled. "Thanks to your genius plan, I was able to successfully take care of Hatter and in so doing, the Alice of legend will have to live the rest of her life knowing that her actions caused the one person whom she cares for most to suffer and die. It will tear her apart."


	6. Chapter 6

Alice's Fight For Hatter

Chapter Six

The next morning, Alice walked into the throne room to see Jack standing in the middle of a group of suits, along with Duchess and Charlie. Jack was ordering his men to take certain areas throughout Wonderland in search of Dodo. After hearing their orders, the suits left the room. Eventually, Jack, Duchess, Charlie, and Alice were the only ones left.

Jack walked over to her and asked, "How are you doing this morning, Alice? Is Hatter doing all right?"

She turned to look him in the eye and replied, "He's putting on a brave face, but he's in pain. I've tried to convince him not to come with us, but he won't listen. He's too stubborn."

"If it is one thing I have learned about him, it is that Hatter can take care of himself," Jack said. "He's a brave man. After you returned home through the looking glass, Hatter looked devastated. I figured that I owed him for fighting so hard to keep you safe and helping to save Wonderland. I could tell how much he cared about you, so I told him that he was no longer needed here in Wonderland. He understood that I meant for him to go after you. He will fight for you no matter what happens to him. I admire him for that."

"I do too," Alice responded. "I thought that when he came after me, we would be able to live the rest of our lives together happily in a normal world. I should have known that it wasn't possible."

"Just Plain Alice," Charlie interrupted. "The two of you will be together to live long and happy lives. As I told you last night, I have seen it in the stars, through divinity. All will work out in the end."

Alice looked at Charlie and smiled as she responded, "Thank you, Charlie."

Charlie bowed and replied, "You are welcome, Alice."

"So, what are we going to do?" Alice asked as she turned back to Jack. "Do you have any ideas to where Dodo could be hiding, or who could be helping him?"

"I have a feeling that for some reason Dodo has joined up with scientists, Dee and Dum," Hatter said as he entered the throne room as if he was never wounded and wearing his real outfit that Alice loved on him. "The two of them did disappear after the Queen of Hearts was overthrown. The two of them, as well as Dodo care more about having power over people and will do whatever it takes to get it. Dodo may have worked to help lead an arm of the resistance fighters for all of Wonderland, but he didn't do it just for the people. He had some kind of angle, believe me. I knew him better than anyone."

Jack nodded and answered, "I never cared for the man much myself. How are you feeling?"

"Me?" Hatter asked. "I'm peachy. Thanks to Charlie, I have me favorite look back, since the lovely one you made for me was ruined. I'm sorry 'bout that by the way."

"I'm not," Alice responded as she laughed. "Original is always better. I am glad you saved it, Charlie, but somehow I am not surprised."

Charlie walked over behind Hatter and slapped Hatter near the back of his left shoulder by accident as Hatter said slightly in pain, "Thank you, Charlie."

Charlie cringed as he replied, "Sorry. I shall be your guide throughout our search of Wonderland. Together, we shall find the evils that threaten our very lives and we will make them wish they had never been born."

"That's right," Jack spoke up saying. "And Ten of Clubs shall accompany you as well. As head advisor, I trust him with my life. He knows Wonderland very well ever since he walked throughout it with Mad March. I had planned on coming with you, but someone needs to remain here. I am King and cannot risk going out into unknown dangers anymore. Wonderland is depending on me to rule over them. However, everyone has been ordered to report to me about anything they learn. Once we find something out, I will join you immediately."

"Of course," Alice answered. "Thank you, Jack."

"Good luck, Alice," Jack said again. "Hatter. Take care of yourself."

Jack and Duchess walked away as Alice, Hatter, Charlie, and Ten of Clubs, along with a few other suits, walked out of the palace and began their search, starting at what used to be Hatter's tea shop, then went on to the Great Library, where Owl and Duck still remained, despite the Queen of Hearts being overthrown. Hatter believed that if anyone could give them a lead on where to search for Dodo, they would be the ones who could.

Back in the hanger where Dodo and the fat men hid from those who searched for them, the three of them talked about their latest plans of attempting to overthrow Jack Heart and the Duchess. Dodo believed that no Heart belong on the throne of Wonderland and was willing to do anything he could to make Wonderland the way he wanted it to be. Even if that meant working with the Tweedle twins.

Dee and Dum agreed to help Dodo because he knew every part of Wonderland and they needed a place to hide out once they became targeted by the new King. Dodo also allowed them to work on their science and inflict pain on anyone they came across. They loved torture and happy to give Dodo what he needed to inflict a severe amount of pain on the one man who interrupted their work twice, Hatter.

The poisoned arrow was their idea. It made them angry when Dodo told them that they could not join him in the oyster world, but nonetheless they decided for now they would bide their time until they no longer would need Dodo's help.

Dodo informed the men that soon Alice of legend would return to Wonderland to avenge her lover and when she did, they would find her and use her to overthrow Jack Heart, by taking the Stone of Wonderland. Their newest plan was about to fall into place very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice's Fight For Hatter

Chapter Seven

Hatter guided Alice, Charlie, Ten of Clubs, and the other suits down to the doorway that led to the Great Library. As Alice remembered from when she had first met Hatter, he knocked on the door and was answered with the same riddle Duck had given him then.

Hatter answered, "He poured water from the Nile on every golden scale."

With that answer, Duck slowly opened the door and let everyone onto the bus. He pushed the button that controlled it and lowered them down to the hallway of the library. Once the bus stopped, Owl met them as they all exited off the bus. Both she and Duck had once again pulled out their guns and kept them aimed directly on Hatter, since he was the one who had a sledgehammer for a fist. They feared him most, especially after their last encounter that did not go very well.

"When will the two of you learn that I am not a threat to you," Hatter said. "The suits are welcome here now. What do you have against me?"

"Our last meeting didn't end so well," Owl answered.

Duck added, "We just want to make sure you are on the level."

Owl said, "And for your information, we don't exactly like the suits coming in here either. They come in here and steal all of the books and knowledge that we have saved. They only come in here to take what belongs to us."

"They take what belongs to all of Wonderland, not just you," Hatter replied. "I helped you three to smuggle it all here to save it from the Queen of Hearts. Now that she's gone, it's all free to be enjoyed again."

Duck interrupted Hatter as he asked, "What do all of you want now, anyway?"

Alice finally spoke up as she responded, "We were hoping that the two of you would know where Dodo is. He has something we need. Please, if you know anything."

"Dodo disappeared years ago to find something or someone in your oyster's world," Owl answered. "He didn't tell us what, but he never came back. We figured that he abandoned us as you had abandoned your world for her, Hatter."

"He came back through the looking glass after he accomplished what he went to my world to do," Alice replied.

"Listen, we just want to know if the two of you know of any place that Dodo has mentioned that could be a possible hideout for him," Ten of Clubs said.

Alice begged, "Please, we have to find him. Hatter will…"

Before Alice could finish, she looked over at Hatter and saw that he had suddenly doubled over in pain. She and Charlie quickly knelt by his side and helped him to sit as Alice placed her free hand on his forehead. She felt that a fever was beginning to rise.

He tried to push their hand away and assure Alice he was fine, but she ignored him as she quickly loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt so that she would be able to look at the wound. However, she didn't need to remove the bandage to see that the strange, yellow and greenish discoloration that formed around the wound was now spreading slowly across his chest.

Tears formed in her eyes as she slowly looked up into his. However, he only smiled as he moved to re-button his shirt, tighten his tie, and moved to stand again. Alice and Charlie helped him to do so and Hatter thanked them both.

"I'm fine, Alice," he said once he was upright. "The pain comes and goes. We need to get moving. I don't think that Duck and Owl do know where Dodo is."

"You, Harbinger, are certainly not fine," Charlie responded. "You must allow us to bring you back where you will be able to rest. Perhaps, his Majesty has heard from some of the others. They may have had more luck, since we seem to have none. I have tried to search the cosmos through the black arts, but that weasel and coward seems to know how to disappear from even them."

Hatter shook his head and replied, "We do not have time to go back. We must keep searching. I will be all right."

Duck spoke saying, "Dodo probably isn't there, but he did once talk of a cave somewhere in the middle of the woods on the outskirts of Wonderland. He mentioned long ago that he once ran and hid from the queen before he arrived here. Now, go and get out of here. Do not ever come back or we will shoot you, all of you."

"Do you know where this cave is?" Ten of Clubs asked. "We would find it much faster if you helped us."

"We do not know where it is," Owl answered. "Even if we did, we have not left here for years, nor do we ever plan to do so. Now, get out of here."

Hatter nodded and replied, "They won't help us. We need to go."

Alice responded, "Fine. We'll keep going, but we need to pick up some horses, or at least one for you to ride on. You will not be able to keep going as long as you keep riding yourself so hard. The poison may be spreading faster the more you keep on this pace. Please, let us help you, Hatter."

"A horse doesn't sound so bad, then," Hatter agreed finally.

"We will go and get Guinevere then," Charlie said. "She is a fine horse and has served us well in the past."

Charlie and Alice helped Hatter out of the Great Library as he worked to keep walking despite the fever and the pain that was building up throughout his body. Ten of Clubs and the rest of the suits followed them out.

Once they were all back outside, Ten of Clubs called for a scarab that would bring them to Charlie's home in the forest, where he kept his horses. From there, they would ride the horses through the forest in search of the cave Duck had mentioned. No one mentioned it, but they all remembered that the Jabberwocky was still roaming around out there. They hoped they would not run into it, but chances were that they would.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice's Fight For Hatter

Chapter Eight

After an hour, Alice, Hatter, Charlie, and the rest of the group finally made it to Charlie's home in the ruins of the old palace. Alice helped Hatter to sit down on the bed and stayed with him, while Charlie and Ten of Clubs worked on saddling Guinevere and the other horses.

Alice watched Hatter as he closed his eyes, struggling through another wave of pain that spread throughout his body. After a few minutes, he looked over at Alice and put a smile back on his face in hopes of cheering her up. He knew it had worked as she laughed and then leaned over to kiss him gently on his forehead.

"I knew that I could make you smile," Hatter said. "It's a better look for you than the one that you've been wearing for the last few days. I am sorry that I forced you to come back to my world again, Alice."

"Don't be sorry, Hatter," Alice replied. "You didn't drag me here. I came on my own because I wasn't about to lose you."

Hatter lowered his head and responded, "I was hoping to bring you back to Wonderland one day when it is back to what it once was years ago. For a honeymoon I mean. I would never make you live in a place like this. Besides, I am happy in your world."

Alice placed her hands on his and asked, "Honeymoon, do you mean that you were planning on proposing to me?"

"I…well I meant to do it right," Hatter answered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I wanted it to be romantic for you like you oysters usually do it, but I… I suppose that I am not doing this very well at all. I have this ring for you. It isn't anything like the Stone of Wonderland, but I…"

"Hatter, this is the ring my dad gave to my mom when he proposed to her," Alice cried. "How did you get this?"

"I talked to her about asking you to marry me last night, well… the night before all this happened," he responded. "She was thrilled when I told her and knew that I didn't have the money for a ring. She told me how much you loved her ring and gave it to me to give to you. Will you be my wife, Alice Hamilton?"

Alice cried softly as she slipped the ring on her finger and answered him with a kiss on the lips, "Of course I will marry you, Hatter. Or should I say, David. After all, I will become Mrs. David Hatter. Once we get back home, we will have a small wedding. Mom will be ecstatic!"

Hatter leaned over and kissed her back until Charlie walked over and interrupted by saying, "Forgive me, Just Alice and Harbinger. I came over to inform you that the horses are ready. Guinevere is happy to be of service to you both once again. I hope that I haven't interrupted anything important, have I?"

"Actually, you have," Hatter replied as he slowly stood. "But, we need to get going anyway, so thank you, Charlie."

"Allow me to help you on your horse, Sir," Ten of Clubs spoke up saying.

Hatter groaned, but allowed the man to help him anyway because he knew that he wouldn't be able to get up on the horse on his own. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, especially to Alice, but he was becoming weaker and in a lot more pain. His shoulder felt like it was on fire, just as it had when the arrow first struck him. He wanted nothing more than to beat Dodo to a pulp for what he has done.

Hatter feared that he might not get the chance to marry Alice and knew that if he died, Alice would be devastated. Letting him in her life took a lot of courage. Chances were that if he died, she would end up an old maid and he did not want that for her. She deserved to be happy and so did he.

Alice climbed up on Guinevere behind Hatter and put her arms around him. This time, she was happy to get close and allow him to take on all the weight as he had once offered her before. She couldn't help but laugh at the memory. He had said it in hopes of lightening the mood. It didn't really work then, but the memory did now.

However, the smile quickly faded as she could feel the tremors shake throughout his slim build. She knew that he was hiding the pain he felt from her, as well as his fear. It was how he was. Hatter could read her like a book and the more that she got to know him, the more she was able to read him too. He pushed his own feelings aside in order to take care of her.

She and Hatter remained silent as they listened to Charlie singing the same song as he always sang and Ten of Clubs ramble on and on with the other suits about this and that. The forest was beautiful this time of year, now that Wonderland was a more peaceful and beautiful place.

As Hatter had said earlier, Wonderlanders still had much work ahead of them before it would be the Wonderland it once was so long ago. The Queen of Hearts really put it in ruins during her long reign.

Guinevere trotted up beside Charlie and his horse as Alice asked him, "So Charlie, what happened to Jack's mother? We overthrew her and Jack had her arrested, but what has happened to her since then?"

Charlie looked over at her and replied, "His Majesty offered to give her work as a maid and seamstress, but she refused any kind of help from him. Instead, she is still imprisoned in the tower where she is treated quite well, despite the pain she has caused everyone here in Wonderland."

"I can understand why Jack can't give to her what she deserves," Alice said. "If she were my mother, I couldn't do it either. At least she is in prison. So, Jack married the Duchess. How long ago was that?"

"A large wedding and celebration took place about a week after you left to go home to your world," Charlie answered. "They have been married for years now and are both very happy."

Alice looked at Hatter and smiled as she responded, "I am glad."

Charlie watched as Hatter turned to smile at her and smiled himself as he asked, "It appears that another wedding is going to be taking place very soon. Am I right?"

"I just asked her a few minutes ago, Charlie," Hatter replied. "How did you know that?"

"Despite my age, I am certainly not blind either," he answered. "You followed after her when she left to go home. The two of you have a love as deep as that of your world's Romeo and Juliet. I saw it from the first day we met and your love is whispered in the heavens among the stars. I can also see the ring on her finger."

"Romeo and Juliet ended in tragedy, Charlie," Alice said sadly. "Earlier, you said that we would end up happy. Are you saying that you don't believe that anymore?"

Charlie stopped his horse and turned to face Alice and Hatter as he responded, "On the contrary. I only meant to say that your story will be the greatest love story of all time here in Wonderland, as that of Romeo and Juliet's is in yours. And it will end happily."

Hatter looked again at Alice and then back at Charlie as he replied, "Thank you, Charlie! You have no idea how much it means for us to hear you say that."

"It is my pleasure!" Charlie answered as he nodded and returned to his song.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice's Fight For Hatter

Chapter Nine

Deep inside the bunker under the earth, Dee and Dum stepped inside a large room where a large cage stood in the middle. Inside the cage was the Jabberwocky that once roamed throughout the forest. Dum and Dee found it injured and dying after they disappeared from the place when the Queen was overthrown.

Dee and Dum worked to save the creature's life while they hid in the forest until Dodo came along and offered them sanctuary inside the bunker. Once the creature was healed, the doctors had moved it to the cage that they built and kept it for their own amusement. They let it out to hunt and lured it back with food.

After a few minutes, Dodo came walking into the room with a grin on his face. A grin swept across the doctors' faces as well because they both knew that the next part of their plan was about to take place.

"As I expected, Hatter and Alice followed me through the looking glass in hopes of saving Hatter's life," Dodo said. "And now, along with that white knight and several of Heart's suits, they are traveling through the forest in search for me. Hatter figured they could go to Owl and Duck to try to find me, as I knew they would, and they did their job as I had asked them to."

"So now we release the Jabberwocky as planned," Dum replied.

Dee added, "To take care of the others while we capture the girl."

Dodo nodded and responded, "Yes that's right. There will be no torturing her though. Try to capture Hatter as well if the creature does not kill him off right away. With him, you may do whatever you wish since you did not get to finish with him the last time. He will be too weak to fight you off and will not last long. Alice is mine. Is that understood?"

"Yes, of course," Dee responded.

"We understand we cannot hurt the girl," Dum agreed.

As Dodo walked out of the room he said, "Release the Jabberwocky."

Dee and Dum did as they were told, as Dee turned to his twin and said, "How much longer do we have to put up with that foul man. We are tired of taking orders. We must take the girl and order the King to give us the Stone of Wonderland, or we will kill her."

Dum replied, "We have to be patient. Once news spread to Heart about Alice's abduction, he will come to us himself and we will take down the King."

"Then, we can release the Queen from her prison," Dee added. "She will rule Wonderland like she deserves, with us by her side as it should have been before. Then, we will have everything we could ever want."

"Once we are finished capturing the girl and her Hatter in the forest, we can do away with Dodo once and for all," Dum responded. "He will no longer be needed."

"We have sent word to our spy within the palace," Dee said. "He can be there to capture the girl himself. He will also want the pleasure to finish off Hatter himself. Hatter did kill him again, after all."

Dum laughed and said, "Yes, Mad March will have his revenge on Hatter."

Back in the Heart's palace…

Jack sat on the throne alongside Duchess, waiting for any word from Charlie and his men about how their search for Dodo was coming along. It was getting late in the afternoon and soon it would become dark. He worried about Alice, but even more, he worried about them not being able to find Dodo in time before he tried to do anything against his kingdom.

Duchess interrupted his thoughts as she spoke up saying, "Everything is going to be fine, Jack. You need to stop worrying so much. They can all take care of themselves, including Alice. A part of you still loves her. Am I right?"

Jack looked over at her and shook his head as he responded, "If she had agreed to marry me, it would have been a marriage of convenience; that's all. She is the hero of Wonderland. I believed that I had an obligation to marry the right woman for the good of our world. Besides, back then I wasn't sure I could fully trust you. Now, I do. I did marry you after all, didn't I?"

"Yes," she answered. "That you did. I love you, Jack Heart."

"And I love you, Darling," Jack replied as he leaned over to kiss Duchess passionately on her lips.

As they continued to do so, Jack's second royal advisor walked into the throne room and stood in front of them, as he cleared his throat in order to gain their attention. Jack and Duchess turned to look down at him, as Jack shook his hand for the man to proceed.

"Your Majesty," the advisor began. "I have received word from Ten of Clubs. He and the others have entered the forest in the outlands of Wonderland by scarab and are traveling through the forest on horses. They believe that Dodo may be hiding out in an underground bunker that is hidden deep inside. The other search parties have yet to discover anything that will lead us to the man."

"Thank you, Ten of Spades," Jack replied. "I appreciate the update. Keep me informed. Remember, I want to know if something comes up immediately."

"Yes, your Majesty," Ten of Spades responded as he turned to leave the room.

Once he was out of the room, Ten of Spades walked down the corridors of the palace and entered into his room where he could be alone. After a minute, he pulled a communicator from his pocket and dialed a number. On the other end of the line, came two voices; Doctors' Dum and Dee.

Ten of Clubs spoke first saying, "I am on my way to the two of you now. Do what we have talked about, but do not finish off Hatter. He is mine. Capture the girl for the rest of our plan to work. As for the others, feel free to do with them as you wish. Be sure to finish off Dodo. Is that understood?"

Dee answered, "We understand, Mad March."

Dum added, "We will capture the girl and Hatter. The rest will die, whether it be by the beast or by our hands."

"Dodo will be taken care of too," Dee replied."

"Very good," Mad March said as he chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

Alice's Fight For Hatter

Chapter Ten

Alice, Hatter, Charlie, Ten of Clubs, and the rest of the suits had been traveling throughout the forest for a few hours before they finally stopped their horses and got down from them. Once Alice had gotten off of Guinevere, she and Charlie helped Hatter get off as well and sat him down.

"It will be getting dark soon," Ten of Clubs spoke first. "We should find a place to rest. We can continue our search in the morning."

"I believe you are right," Charlie agreed.

Alice placed her hand across Hatter's forehead again and felt that he was much worse than before. His temperature was becoming dangerously high, as were the tremors in his body, but he was surprising alert and for the most part able to move without any help.

Alice looked at him and asked, "Hatter, why didn't you tell me you were this bad?"

He looked back at her and replied, "I feel fine, Alice. I have surprisingly good tolerance to pain."

"Yeah," Alice responded as she glared at him. "I remember that day in the bus after Dodo shot you the first time. Or were you just milking it so that I would feel sorry for you and begin to trust you again?"

"No, that really hurt," he answered. "I just didn't really have a reason to hide it then. We need to find Dodo as soon as possible and I do not trust anyone else to watch over you besides me."

Alice put her head down and said, "I can take care of myself, you know. And so can Charlie. You are only making it worse for yourself. I'm going to get one of the suits to guide you back to the palace."

Hatter shook his head and was about to protest, until he was interrupted by the sound of what he and Alice both knew to be the roars and thundering steps of the Jabberwocky. The sounds grew closer and closer and as they did so, the suits began to panic.

Hatter grabbed ahold of a tree branch above him and used it to help him up from the ground. Alice stood by him, as did Charlie and Ten of Clubs, while the suits worked on trying to calm down the horses so they could get out of there. However, they were unable to get them under control as they ran off.

The Jabberwocky finally appeared and Hatter quickly pulled Alice behind him. The suits turned and ran from the clearing where they were standing, leaving Alice, Hatter, Charlie, and Ten of Clubs behind to face the creature.

"A lot of good they are as protectors," Hatter said sarcastically. "They didn't even try to shoot it."

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked. "There is no way Hatter can outrun this thing like we did last time and I don't see any traps of yours, Charlie."

Ten of Clubs answered as he pulled out his gun, "I say we shoot it then."

Hatter shook his head and responded, "It won't do you any good. The Jabberwocky's skin is thick and protects its body like armor. Bullets won't do anything, but make it angrier than it already is."

Just as he finished saying so, bullets sounded from behind the creature and they watched as it turned around angrily to charge its attackers. Alice and Charlie pulled Hatter's arms around their shoulders and began to run in the opposite direction, followed quickly by Ten of Clubs.

"I was wrong about them," Hatter said. "I shouldn't have judged them."

"You can apologize to them later," Alice replied. "We need to get somewhere safe."

"I am afraid that that will not be possible, My Dear," Dodo said as he suddenly came out from behind the trees on a horse, holding a gun that was bigger than the one he carried with him from before. "Your suits will be dead by now and before long, you will be too."

Charlie stood between Dodo, Alice, and Hatter as he responded, "You, Sir, are mistaken. No good will come to a man such as yourself. You are not an easy man to find. We have been searching all day. Not even the cosmos could lead us to where you were hiding, but we have you now. Hmmm. Hmmm. Hmmm. There are more of us than there are of you."

Dodo smiled and replied, "I am afraid you are wrong about that too, Old Man."

Before any of them could say anything in response, some kind of gas began to surround them causing them to cough and slowly begin to fall unconscious. Hatter was the first to pass out because he was already weak. Alice was the last one to go under and the last thing she saw before she did was Dee and Dum stepping out from behind two other trees, each holding some kind of gun that was spreading the gas. She saw that Dodo and the doctors were laughing at what they were doing. Her last thought was fear for Hatter, not knowing if he was strong enough to get through whatever was about to happen to them.

Dodo stepped down from his horse and was about to shoot Charlie and the Ten of Clubs, when all of a sudden he turned to the sound of the Jabberwocky's roars coming directly from behind him. He began to back away slowly until he was surrounded by the gas.

He looked at the twins as he slowly passed out and saw one of them pull out something from a bag that they carried with them. Dum tossed what it was down beside him and Dodo saw that it was a piece of the meat they used to lure the creature back to the bunker.

Dodo knew he was as good as dead as the Jabberwocky appeared above him. Luckily for him, he passed out just as it attacked and finished him off. Dodo was taken care of as the twins had anticipated.

Mad March, disguised as Ten of Spades, walked through the forest over an hour after the Jabberwocky attack to find three of Heart's suits dead. They were all slaughtered by the beast. March looked around and noticed a blood trail that led away from the spot and toward the outskirts of the forest. He realized that at least one of the suits had survived and gone back to the palace to inform the King of the attack.

Mad March walked away from the sight and shortly came upon the entrance to the bunker where the doctors Dee and Dum waited for him to arrive. As he entered, March smiled when he was greeted by the twins' smug faces.


	11. Chapter 11

Alice's Fight For Hatter

Chapter Eleven

When Alice finally awoke several hours later, she had no idea how long she had been unconscious or where she was, except she figured they must have been brought to the bunker where Dodo had been hiding out along with Doctors Dee and Dum. She really hated these men.

Alice quickly remembered being in the forest with Hatter and the others, then seeing Dodo and the twins before they were all knocked out from some kind of gas. It was then that she franticly searched around her for Hatter. He was nowhere in sight. Only Charlie and Ten of Clubs were in the room with her, still unconscious.

Charlie and Ten of Clubs began to wake up as Alice stood and began to bang on the door, while shouting, hoping to get her captors' attention. As she continued to do so for several minutes, Charlie walked along the room and searched the walls and floor for any way of escape.

He began to do his odd chanting and when he was finished he said, "Drat! I am afraid that the only way out of here is through this door and unfortunately I do not see how we are going to get through it, unless of course our captors let us go. I do not see that happening, no matter how hard and loudly you bang on it, Alice."

Alice stopped her shouting and banging as she replied, "We need to get their attention. I have to find out where they've taken Hatter. Dodo will kill him and with the twins involved, God knows what they have planned."

"Yes, you're right," Charlie responded. "Your Harbinger is in great danger. Unfortunately, our hosts don't appear to be paying attention to your banging and shouting."

"Charlie appears to be right, My Lady," Ten of Clubs agreed. "I don't…"

Before the advisor could finish his sentence, Alice quickly put a hand up to silence him, as she heard the sounds of footsteps coming toward the door. The door creaked as it opened to reveal both of the twins standing there with trays of food.

Alice stood her ground and asked, "Where's Hatter? I want to see him."

The men grinned as Dee answered, "Your boy is about to be entertainment for our arriving guest."

"He does not look in good shape and soon he will be much worse," Dum added.

"We look forward to watching what our guest has planned for the young carpetbagger," Dee spoke again.

Alice threatened, "If you or Dodo hurt him anymore, I will make you wish that you never met me."

Dum responded, "Dodo is no longer in the picture anymore, if you know what we mean."

"What do you mean, no longer in the picture?" Ten of Clubs asked. "Do you mean he is dead?"

"Yes, we had him killed," Dee replied. "Dodo was no longer needed and so we did away with him."

"A special meal for our creature that chased you in the forest," Dum said.

Alice looked at the men before her quizzically and asked, "You mean you killed Dodo by feeding him to the Jabberwocky?"

Charlie replied, "A cruel fate for a cruel man, indeed."

Alice turned back to the twins and once again asked the question, "Where have you taken Hatter and who is this guest you've invited here to hurt him? Tell me, now!"

"We will take you to him if that is what you wish," Dee answered.

"You will find out who our guest is momentarily," Dum responded. "Come with us."

Charlie and Ten of Clubs started to follow after Alice as they led her out, until Dee pushed them back and said, "Only the girl."

Dum repeated, "Yes, only the girl. We will have our fun with the two of you later."

"It's going to be all right," Alice said as she turned to her friends, specifically Charlie. "I'll be fine. I have to find Hatter. This is the only way."

Dee and Dum pulled her away and closed the door. After they locked it, the twins turned and guided Alice along a corridor past other doors that she wasn't sure what was behind them. However, she didn't really care at this point. She just wanted to see Hatter and make sure he was all right. He was really sick the last time she saw him. She could only imagine how he was feeling now.

They finally led her to a door and as soon as they opened it, Alice saw Hatter bound to a chair in the middle of the room. His head was down and from the doorway, she could see that he was shaking.

Alice ran over and knelt down in front of him, ignoring the fact that the doctors were still nearby. As she did, she could see that he was sweating hard because of the fever that was now raging throughout his body. She also saw that the doctors had beaten him some more. Blood was caked along the right side of his face from a couple of cuts, one across his eye and another on his cheek. Blood also dripped down from his nose and a cut on the left side of his mouth.

"Hatter," Alice said as she tried to wake him. "Hatter, please wake up. You're going to be all right. Hatter? Please!"

"Alice," Hatter responded weakly as he began to come around. "Are you all right?"

Alice smiled softly as she replied, "I'm fine. Stop worrying about me so much and let me worry about you for once."

His tie hung loose around his neck and the top buttons of his shirt were undone from the beating he had received earlier. Alice pulled the shirt down further to reveal the wound in his shoulder. The bandage was no longer there. The ugly and now badly infected wound was in the open and the poison had spread all across his chest and stomach. Alice could not even imagine the amount of pain he must be feeling right now.

She looked back into his eyes and said, "Hold on for me, Hatter. Please just hold on. Charlie and I will find a way to get you out of here. We all will."

"I am afraid that none of you will be getting out of here, Alice of legend," Mad March replied as he walked into the room still disguised as Ten of Spades.

"You!" Alice said surprisingly. "You're one of Jack's advisors. You're supposed to be loyal to him and us. How could you betray us and work for them? What has Hatter done to you that would make you hate him this much?"

The man before her laughed along with Dee and Dum as March answered, "On the contrary, Alice. They work for me and I am not who you think I am. Ten of Spades died the day the casino burned down and the Queen of Hearts was overthrown. As did I, thanks to your beloved Hatter. However, thanks to the doctors here, they found my body and his and made it so that I was once again brought back to life. Do you know who I am now?"

Alice glared at him and replied, "You're Mad March, aren't you? The Queen's loyal and psychotic assassin?"

"Very good," March responded. "However, I am only loyal to myself. I do whatever I need to do in order to get what I want, even if that means working with them and for the Queen of Hearts. She was loyal to me, so I was loyal to her and we will be once again, thanks to you."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You will be our bargaining chip," he answered. "I have sent word to Jack Heart of your kidnapping and thanks to one of his suits surviving the attack from the Jabberwocky, he shall confirm my man's request that His Majesty give up the Stone of Wonderland and release the Queen of Hearts. She will once again rule Wonderland, with us by her side. Things shall be as they were, before you and Hatter came along and ruined everything. If the King does as he is told, you shall live and be sent back to live once again in your horrible world to live with the pain and memories of Hatter's death. That pain will be punishment enough, I believe. I will even allow Jack Heart and his Duchess return to your world with you, if the Queen does not wish to make them pay for the role they played in defeating her before."

"Your plan will never work," Alice said as she stood defiantly between him and Hatter. "And I won't allow you to harm Hatter anymore."

Mad March chuckled, "And how do you think you will stop me. You cannot fight the three of us at once. Soon, Hatter will die from the poison. There is nothing you can do for him. I will enjoy watching him breathe his last breath."

A tear slipped down her cheek as Alice once again knelt down in front of Hatter and placed her hand on his face. He remained conscious, but barely. Despite how he felt, he smiled down at her in hopes of giving her the courage she needed to get through whatever was going to happen and she knew that was what his smile meant.

She leaned up and kissed him deeply on his lips and whispered, "Please stay with me. I won't lose you. Not now. I love you!"

"I love you too, Alice!" he whispered back.


	12. Chapter 12

Alice's Fight For Hatter

Chapter Twelve

When Duchess awoke the next morning, she found that Jack was not lying beside her as he usually was. In fact, he was not even in their room. So, Duchess got up and got dressed in order to go out to find him.

As she walked through the palace corridors and into the throne room where she expected to find her husband, she saw him talking to several suits. Duchess came up to him as they walked away and kissed Jack on his lips. Then, she saw he was packing a bag and looked up at him questioningly.

"Jack, what's going on?" she asked. "Have you received word about Dodo's whereabouts?"

"No, not yet," he replied. "But I can no longer just sit around and wait for word to come. I trust you to be able to run things. I have to find Alice and help her and the other to find Dodo."

Duchess nodded her head and responded, "I will take care of things from here, but are you sure that you should do this? I mean, will you be safe out there?"

Jack wrapped his arms around her and answered, "I will be perfectly fine, I assure you. My men will keep me safe."

A knock on the door interrupted them. After Jack told them to enter, two of his men walked in, along with another man, whom Jack did not recognize. They walked over and bowed before the King and Queen.

"Please forgive the interruption, Your Majesties," one of Jack's men said. "This man said that he had a very important message meant for the King and refused to tell anyone else."

"What can I do for you, ah…?" Jack asked.

The stranger replied, "My name is of no importance. I have a message for you from my employer, Mad March."

Jack stood taller as he stared at the man before him and responded, "Mad March was killed the day my mother was overthrown. How can he be your employer?"

"Hatter did manage to kill him back then," the man replied. "However, thanks to Doctors Dee and Dum, he is once again alive."

"What is your message?" Jack asked angrily.

"March asked me to tell you that he and the doctors have taken Alice, Hatter, the knight, and your advisor hostage. Hatter and the others will die, but if you want to save Alice's life, you must release the Queen of Hearts and give her the Stone of Wonderland. If you refuse, March will kill Alice as well."

Jack tensed and answered, "I will never release my mother or give up the Stone of Wonderland. Four of Diamonds, go and find Ten of Spades. I must speak with him."

March's messenger chuckled and responded, "Your advisor won't be working for you anymore. Mad March is your advisor. Ten of Spades died when the casino burnt down. Dee and Dum found his body, as well as Mad March's and after hard work and science, two became one."

Jack replied, "You lie. Ten of Clubs has been working for me all these years. I would know if he were Mad March."

"He did what he had to do in order to get what he wanted," the man responded. "Who do you think could have gotten ahold of the Stone of Wonderland in order to help Dodo into the oysters' world?"

"Speaking of Dodo, where does he fit in to all of this?" Jack asked.

The stranger answered, "Dodo is dead. He was no longer needed. March only wanted him to travel to the oysters' world to shoot Hatter, in order to lure Alice of legend back here. Dodo was only too pleased to accept after Hatter humiliated him and made his life even worse than what it was before. He had no idea about Mad March or what his plans were. Now, I suggest you meet his demands and release you mother and the Stone of Wonderland, or Wonderland's hero will die. It's your choice."

Before Jack could answer, the doors to the room suddenly banged open to reveal one of his men as he ran over to Jack and Duchess and cried, "Your Highness, one of the men you sent with Alice and the others just came back badly wounded. He said that they were attacked by the Jabberwocky in the forest. He and the rest of your men held off the beast while Alice, Hatter, the knight, and Ten of Clubs escaped. He does not know what happened to them."

The stranger turned back to Jack and said, "Now you know that I speak the truth. What do you say?"

"I want proof of what you say," Jack answered. "You will take me and my men to Alice and the others. I want to see them for my own eyes before I make any decision."

March's man bowed before the King and followed his men out of the room while Jack finished preparing for his trip. Duchess tried to convince him that he shouldn't go because she was afraid that March would kill him once he received what he wanted, but he assured her that he needed to go and do what he could to make sure Alice would be safe.

Back in the underground bunker…

After allowing Alice to stay with Hatter for a few minutes, Mad March ordered Dee and Dum to hold her while he beat on Hatter some more. March walked behind Hatter and cut through the ropes binding him to them chair. After doing so, he shoved Hatter onto the floor. Hatter quickly raised his head and glared at Mad March as he struggled to get up off the floor.

Once Hatter stood, Mad March circled around him and said, "I will give you a chance to defend yourself. What do you say? Are you up to fighting me?"

Alice struggled in the twins' grip as she cried, "Leave him alone, please! This isn't fair, he's sick. Hatter!"

"That's the fun of it," March responded.

"Don't worry, Alice," Hatter said as he watched Mad March closely. "I still have some strength left in me. I'll be fine."

The doctors laughed menacingly as they watched Mad March continue to circle around Hatter like a vulture. Hatter was in pain, but he mustered up all the strength he had left and waited for Mad March to make the first move.


	13. Chapter 13

Alice's Fight For Hatter

Chapter Thirteen

The stranger who walked into the Heart's palace in order to deliver Mad March's message to the King, guided Jack Heart and three of his men, one of whom was a doctor that Jack trusted with his life, down the corridors of the bunker where Mad March was waiting to speak with the King.

Jack and his men followed along as they paid close attention to their surroundings. The underground bunker was much larger than Jack expected it to be and worried that they may not be able to find their way out.

He worried about Alice and prayed she was not harmed. The messenger assured him that she wasn't, but his word meant little to him. Jack was also unsure about the others. Hatter was no doubt in the most danger due to the condition in which he had last seen him in, that is if he wasn't dead already. As for Charlie and his advisor, Ten of Clubs, he had no idea if they were dead or alive.

"How much further until we get to where March and Alice are?" Jack asked.

"This bunker is quite large, Your Majesty," the man replied. "You will see that your Alice is perfectly safe and unharmed as I promised you earlier."

Jack responded, "Forgive me, for not taking your word on that. Mad March is nothing but psychotic."

The messenger turned around to face Jack and was about to speak again until they felt heavy footsteps and heard the sounds of angry roars coming from down the dark hallway behind the messenger. The creature they all knew to be the Jabberwocky appeared and roared as it spotted the men before it.

The messenger slowly turned back around, as Jack his men backed up. The large creature suddenly attacked the messenger as he tried to run away. Jack ordered his men to run, but they knew they would never be able to outrun the beast. Once the creature finished with his latest prey, it would start after the rest of the men.

Jack and the suits felt the Jabberwocky's thunderous steps directly upon them and just as they believed they were going to be killed as the messenger was, a hidden door suddenly opened to reveal Charlie, as the knight grabbed ahold of Jack's arm and pulled him inside the passageway. Ten of Clubs reached out and did the same with the King's men.

The Jabberwocky cried out in anger, as its prey disappeared from before its sight. Then, it ran through the corridors and found its way out of the bunker and back into the forest where it was finally free.

Jack looked around him and then turned to face both Charlie and his advisor as he placed a hand across his heart and said, "Once again, I owe you my life Charlie. Thank you."

Charlie bowed before Jack and replied, "It appears that our twin doctors have been keeping that fabulous creature in a large cage. I set it free once we managed to escape our own prison. A little bit of leverage was all it took. If only I had thought of it sooner. Hmmm. Hmmm. Hmmm."

"Do either of you know where Alice and Hatter are being held?" Jack asked.

"Alice was taken from our prison a while ago by the doctors," Ten of Clubs answered. "We haven't seen Hatter since we were captured out in the forest. The last we saw of him, he was looking much worse."

Jack nodded and responded, "We have to find them. Mad March will kill them both no matter what I decide to do. Charlie, can you find them?"

Charlie looked quizzically at the King and then replied, "Of course I can find them. I just have to tap into the dark arts."

The knight began to chant and suddenly very quickly mumbled the exact directions that would lead them to the room where Alice was. They ran through the corridors and hoped that they were in time to save, not only Alice, but Hatter as well.

Meanwhile…

Mad March continued to circle around Hatter and then struck with a sudden kick to his legs. Hatter went down hard to one knee, but luckily he was able to block a second kick to his head using his hands and arms. Hatter used the small momentum and used his right fist to punch Mad March with as much strength as he could into his stomach.

To Mad March's astonishment, Hatter was doing better than he thought he would. He was able to fight him off with surprising strength. However, he knew that it was only a matter of time before he would be able to wear him down.

Alice continued to struggle in the doctors' grasp as she watched Hatter try to fight off the psycho's ruthless kicks and punches. He was holding his own, but she saw that he was tiring quickly and that he would soon fall unless she could break away from the men holding her to help him.

Hatter balled up his fist once again and punched March hard into the side of his head. He went down hard, but he didn't stay down for long. Hatter stumbled backwards as he grew weaker and that was when Mad March used his legs to knock Hatter's feet out from under him. Hatter collapsed hard on his back and then rolled over onto his stomach. This time, Hatter didn't get up. His strength had finally left him.

Hatter fought to remain conscious as the killer loomed over him with a smile on his face. Mad March reached down and pulled Hatter up onto his knees by his hair. March pulled harder on his head as he stood against him from behind.

Alice screamed Hatter's name when Mad March pulled out a knife from the pocket inside his jacket and placed the blade firmly against his throat. Hatter only looked at Alice as he mouthed the words, _I'm sorry_. Then, he closed his eyes as the knife was raised above him for the strike that would destroy two lives, not just one.

However, the blow never came. Instead, a gunshot echoed through the room, as a bullet knocked the knife from Mad March's hand. Everyone in the room turned to see where the shot had come from and saw Jack Heart standing in the doorway to the room, holding a smoking gun in his hand. Charlie, Ten of Clubs, and Jack's three men stood behind him.

Alice used the distraction to get away from the doctors. She stomped on one of Dum's feet and then used her fighting skills to knock the two of them out with a little help from both Charlie and Ten of Clubs. Jack kept his gun trained on Mad March, who only starred at the man in front of him.

As soon as the knife was shot out of Mad March's hand, Hatter collapsed to the floor of the bunker, unconscious. Once Alice was free from the twins' grasp, she ran to his side and rolled him over on his back. The doctor who came with Jack rushed over to help her with him.

"We have to find the poison that Dodo used so that you can make the antidote, fast," she begged the man kneeling next to her. "Hatter isn't going to be able to hold on much longer."

"Wake up the doctors and get them to bring you down to their lab immediately," Jack ordered the doctor and his other two men who traveled with him. "Charlie and Ten of Clubs, please take March here and place him inside one of the prisons down where you were held. If he tries to fight you, do not hesitate to shoot him. Once Hatter is taken care of, we will escort him back to the palace where he will then be executed for his terrible crimes."

Everyone did as they were told, while Alice remained by Hatter's side. Jack pulled off his jacket and placed it under his head. He could feel the intense heat from his skin and was amazed that the man was still alive after feeling so terrible for this long. It was then that he gained a new respect for the man that he once resented for stealing Alice from him. They truly loved each other.


	14. Chapter 14

Alice's Fight For Hatter

Chapter Fourteen

Jack's men and his doctor followed the twins down the long corridors to where they worked on their crazy experiments. Dee and Dum were angry that they were outnumbered and no longer in control, but there was nothing they could do about it. Heart's men each held a gun. The ironic thing was that they feared death, when they worked for years torturing and causing many others to live and die by their fears. Soon, they would be executed along with Mad March.

The men entered the lab room and the two guards kept their guns and eyes trained on the twins as Jack's doctor walked over to a table with a bunch of different liquids spread out. At first glance, he noticed that many of the liquids were left over emotion teas that were supposed to be disposed of when the Queen's casino was destroyed. Apparently, the twin doctors somehow managed to smuggle several vials out before disappearing themselves.

The doctor looked closely at many other vials until he finally found the one he was looking for. From examining the discoloration that had slightly spread across Hatter's chest the time he saw him over a day ago, now spread entirely, he knew exactly what he was looking for.

After a few minutes, he finally found the poison and began to mix several liquids together to make the antidote that was needed to save Hatter's life. Thankfully, the doctor was extremely smart and he knew what each of the liquids were, even though they weren't labeled.

The more they watched the doctor mess with their experiments and liquids, the angrier Dee and Dum became. When the two guards turned their heads for a moment to look at the doctor, the twins used the distraction to shove the men backwards into one of the tables in the center of the room in order to escape from the suits' custody. They ran as quickly as too fat men could, while the guards got up off the floor to chase after them.

It wasn't long before they managed to catch them again. When they did, the guards led the doctors to one of the rooms next to where Charlie and Ten of Clubs had put Mad March. As they arrived there, they saw that the knight and advisor were still standing outside the door. The King's men pushed the doctors inside a room and closed the door. Charlie handed one of the guards the keys so that he could lock it.

"Did they guide you to their lab so that Seven of Hearts can create the antidote for Hatter?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," one of the men replied. "He is working on it right now. I can only hope that it is in time."

The second guard spoke up saying, "The two of you can go back up to His Majesty, Alice, and Hatter now if you would like. We will guard the prisoners."

Charlie nodded and responded, "Just make sure these wicked barbarians remain here. They must pay for the crimes and suffering they have caused."

Charlie and Ten of Clubs walked away and returned to the room where they found Hatter still unconscious on the floor and Alice sitting down next to him. She ran her right hand across his forehead and through his hair, while she held one of his in her left. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she continued to stare down at the man she loved deeply.

Charlie wasn't a praying man and truth be told, he wouldn't know who to turn to should he ever have the need as he did so right at this moment. So instead, he raised his raised his head toward the ceiling and began to sing a soft lament that he remembered hearing the man whose armor he now wore sing in prayer for someone close to him who lay dying.

Jack paced slowly back and forth and stopped as soon as Charlie's lament began. He looked over at his friend and smiled and then lowered his head to listen while they waited for his doctor to come in with the antidote. Ten of Clubs did the same, while Alice just kept her eyes focused on Hatter.

Alice observed Hatter and she could see the pain he felt from his features. His mouth was clenched and his eyes were closed tightly. His entire body shook as the fever raged hotter than she ever thought was possible.

She took her hand from off of his and used both of hers to rip open the rest of his shirt after her eyes looked down at his chest. The discoloration was ugly and dangerously close to his heart. If it weren't for his body shaking and burning, she would think he was dead because of the deathly look of his skin.

Alice looked away from Hatter and spoke softly to no one in particular saying, "Hatter asked me to marry him. I told him yes. He's going to make it, I know it."

"I believe your right, Alice," the doctor repsonded as he ran into the room carrying a vial in his hand. "I wouldn't have thought it possible, but he's still fighting. He certainly loves you. Can you lift his head? I have to get this down him."

Jack knelt down to help Alice lift Hatter up so that the doctor could pour the antidote into his mouth. When he finished Alice held Hatter in her lap and waited impatiently while she once again began to stoke his face.

"We will know any moment if we were able to stop the poison in time, but if this does work, it will still take time for him to recover fully," the doctor said.

"How will we know if your antidote works?" Jack asked.

Just as he did so, the discoloration began to slowly disappear. The doctor nodded and assured Alice that the antidote was working as it spread through Hatter vains and began to kill the poison that infected him.

Alice was about to say something when Hatter suddenly began to stir and opened his eyes. Alice smiled down at him as new tears began to fall down her cheek. This time they were joyous tears. He couldn't speak, but he managed to smile back and then slowly closed his eyes once again.

Alice looked up at at the doctor and whispered, "Thank you!"

It was then, that Charlie began to sing and dance happily like a loon. Ten of Clubs and the doctor joined in the dance, while both Jack and Alice began to laugh. Wonderland would soon be once again celebrating a victory.


	15. Chapter 15

Alice's Fight For Hatter

Chapter Fifteen

Wonderland's streets along the buildings were crowded with the city's people as they gathered together in one common location; the field where the Queen of Heart's casino once stood.

Jack Heart never rebuilt it or anything else on the battleground until just a few days ago. He ordered several of his men to build the gallows where three men were scheduled to be executed in just a few hours. Until then, Mad March and twins, Dee and Dum waited in a cell up in one of the towers of the Heart's palace.

Shortly after March and the doctors were defeated four days ago, Jack sent word by one of his guards, to his other men to come and escort the prisoners back to the palace, where they would wait in their own prison cells until the time of their executions. It was scheduled for noon today. The men were soon about to pay for the terrible and unforgivable crimes which they had committed.

About an hour before he needed to join his people, Jack walked up the long, winding staircase that led up to the cell where his mother now lived. Jack wondered if she had been a part of setting up a way of escape should she be overthrown one day as she had been. Did she know about Mad March and the doctors' plans to make the heroes of Wonderland pay and to set her free once again?

Despite having the feeling he already knew the answer was yes, he wanted to hear it from her. She caused his people and the oysters much pain and the truth was, she deserved to die like those who remained loyal to only her. Most of Wonderland were angry with him for choosing to keep her alive, but he couldn't bring himself to give them the justice they deserve. After all, she was his mother. He loved her.

Once Jack entered the room where she sat, he spoke softly saying, "I don't have a lot of time Mother, but I wanted to see you before I left. Mad March, as well as Dee and Dum Tweedle are going to be executed by this hour's end. Did you know that they had finally been caught?"

Without turning to face her son, the Queen of Hearts, who was no longer Queen, answered, "I had no idea that they were never caught. I assumed that because of that insufferable girl and her good for nothing carpetbagger that March and the doctors were dead."

"You're lying," Jack responded.

"Does it really matter if I am?" she replied before Jack could continue on. "You don't have it in your heart to kill me as anyone else would have. I did sentence you to death, after all. I did what I had to do to remain in power."

Jack glared at he and said, "And a lot of good all your work did for you. You are now nothing but a resident of a cell, locked in a tower where no one beside me will ever be allowed come to visit you again. You will live the rest of your life alone. Your plan failed."

She finally stood and looked at him as she asked, "What plan? If I had a plan, I would be free by now."

"You plotted with Mad March to help get you out of here so that the two of you and the doctors could overthrow Duchess and I," Jack responded. "Disguised as Ten of Spades, March was able to move freely around Wonderland and act as my advisor. I keep the Stone of Wonderland on my finger at all times, but he somehow must have gotten ahold of it in order to help Dodo enter into the oysters' world once again. What did he do, drug me, slip it off, and then slip it back on?"

"You always were a clever boy," his mother answered. "I wanted to be Queen, but I also wanted to make sure that everyone who put me here paid for crossing me, Alice most of all. However, I couldn't do it from here. When Mad March came to me with a plan, I told him he would be greatly rewarded, as well as anyone else who helped me. I am assuming that since you did not mention his name, Dodo already received his reward. He wanted to get back at Hatter for double crossing and humiliating him. Now that you know I was a part of this plan, am I to be executed as well, or are you still too gutless to do what needs to be done."

"Execution is too good for you," Jack replied. "Your plan failed. Both Alice and Hatter are alive and have once again defeated you. You will remain here alone and in misery for the rest of your life, no matter how long that may be. Goodbye, Mother."

The Queen screamed his name as Jack left the room and walked slowly back down the stairs to meet with Ten of Clubs. As he did, he led the way as they, several of his men, and the prisoners headed to the gallows. By the time of the final stroke of noon, Mad March and Doctors' Dee and Dum Tweedle were dead.

Meanwhile…

Alice stood on the balcony outside her room inside Jack's palace. She watched as Jack led several of his men and the men, who were responsible for all of the pain that was brought upon her and Hatter, across the river to where they would be executed very shortly.

Jack had asked her if she planned on joining them, but she declined. She knew they were as good as dead. She didn't have to see it. Besides, Hatter was recovering slowly and still extremely weak from the wound and poison that caused unsurpassable amounts of pain and suffering for him.

Alice looked over at the bed where Hatter lay sleeping as comfortably as he could. His fever had broken just that morning. Fear gripped her heart for the last four days, thinking that he may not recover, despite all she and Charlie had done to help him.

Alice rarely left his side, except to stand nearby on the balcony that overlooked Wonderland, but she needed some air and a place to cry where Hatter would not be able to see her doing so.

A few minutes later, a knock on her door interrupted her thoughts and when she answered it, Charlie was standing on the other side holding a tray of food and drink for her and Hatter. Alice quickly wiped the tears away from her face as she moved aside so that Charlie could enter. He carried the tray in and set it quietly on the table which stood across the room.

"Thank you, Charlie," Alice said quietly. "I thought you were going with Jack to the execution. What are you doing here?"

"I came here because this is where I am needed," Charlie answered. "Besides, as an old man I have seen a dozen executions. They don't really make you feel any better to see them. You just have to know it was done."

Alice smiled and walked over to Hatter. As she sat down on the bed and ran her hand through his hair, he woke up to find her smiling down at him. He leaned up to kiss her. Charlie just stood there until he suddenly realized that he didn't need to be in the room anymore. So he smiled sheepishly and slipped out.

When Alice gently lay his head back on the pillow, Hatter spoke saying, "It's very nice to wake up to such a lovely face."

Alice laughed and replied, "Once we are married, you will be able to wake up to it every morning. That is, if you want to still get married."

"Alice, I asked your mother for your hand before any of this happened, remember?" Hatter responded. "I love you and I always will, no matter what."

"I came so close to losing you again," she said sadly as she once again began to cry. "I have been going out of my mind with fear that you weren't going to be able to hold on any longer. Your fever finally broke this morning after four days. You can't keep trying to protect me. One day you might not be so lucky."

Hatter reached up to wipe a tear away from her face and answered, "I promised myself the first moment I met you that I would always protect you no matter what. Your mother needs you and I would have been wrong to let you get shot by Dodo. I promise that I will never leave you. I love you too much."

Alice leaned down to kiss him once again and then lay down on the bed. As she did so, he wrapped his arm around her body and kissed the top of her head. Alice nestled her head softly on his shoulder and smiled.

"How could you think that I didn't really want to marry you, Alice Hamilton?" Hatter whispered. "A small wedding at home with your mother sounds wonderful!"


	16. Chapter 16

Alice's Fight For Hatter

Chapter Sixteen

After recuperating for two weeks inside Jack's palace, Alice and Hatter stood in front of the mirror as they said their goodbyes to their friends in Wonderland. Jack, Duchess, Charlie, and Ten of Clubs waited for their chance to say farewell to the once again heroes of their world.

Ten of Clubs went first as he bowed before them and said, "Thank you both for everything you've done for Wonderland. You have done more than you know."

As the advisor stepped back, Jack and Duchess stepped forward as he said, "Ten of Clubs is right. You once again stopped my mother from taking over. We cannot thank you enough, even you, Hatter. You are a good man and a very lucky one."

"Thank you, Your Majesty!" Hatter replied and he held his hand out to Jack for a shake. "I am a very lucky man for having a woman as beautiful as Alice. And by the way, you're not so bad yourself. Take care of things here and don't make us come back to save you again."

"I promise, I won't," Jack replied.

Hatter bowed to Duchess and said, "Your Highness."

Alice gave both Jack and his wife a hug and then they stepped away, as Charlie stepped forward. Alice reached up to give Charlie a hug as well and Hatter reached out to shake his hand. Charlie then curtsied and smiled.

"Thank you for all of your help, Charlie," Alice said. "You helped me care for Hatter when I needed you. I owe you more than I can ever repay."

"Alice of Legend, it is I who am indebted to you and Young Harbinger here," Charlie replied.

Hatter glared at Charlie and responded, "You know, you really need to come up with a better name for me than that one. Alice doesn't need a herald to let people know she's coming. She does all on her own."

The three of them laughed as Charlie said, "You are absolutely right, Hatter. I am glad you have recovered fully."

"Oh, he hasn't fully recovered," Alice interrupted. "When we get back home, he's going to take it easy for a while, while we make our wedding plans. Speaking of the wedding, you are going to come to my world for it, aren't you?"

"Of course I'll be there," Charlie answered. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Good, cause I want you to be my best man," Hatter replied.

Charlie responded, "It would be my honor."

Alice turned to Jack, Duchess, and Ten of Clubs and said, "We would love it if each of you came as well. After all, we wouldn't be together if it weren't for you."

"We would love to come," Duchess answered. "I'll make sure to get Jack there. Thank you, Alice and Hatter!"

Once they finished saying their goodbyes, Jack pulled the Stone of Wonderland from off of his finger and opened the mirror's portal to Alice's world. Alice and Hatter then stepped through and returned to where they belonged. They landed hard on the cold, hard ground back inside the construction site where all the trouble began. Hatter tried to get up, but because Alice landed on top of him, he struggled to do so. His wound was still healing and his shoulder was still very sore.

Alice quickly rose up and leaned down to help him up. Together, the two of them walked hand in hand back to Alice's home. When they arrived, Alice found her mother sitting at the desk in their living room writing some letters. She stood up and walked over to them to give her daughter a hug as they walked in.

"I was worried about the two of you, but then I figured that you both may have gone back to the dojo and had fallen asleep," Carol spoke.

"How long have we been gone," Alice asked?

"You've been gone since you left for your party last night," Carol replied.

As Carol hugged Hatter he gave a soft cry, backed off slightly, and said, "I'm sorry, Mum. I hurt my shoulder a little, old wound. It's nothing to worry about."

Carol responded, "I am so sorry, David. Come sit down. Let me take a look."

Before he or Alice could do anything to stop her, Carol pulled him over to the couch, sat him down, and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. She gasped at the sight of the wound. Hatter looked up at Alice and then back at Carol, unsure of what to say.

"David, this is no old wound," Alice's mother replied. "This wound is ugly and it looks to be a few weeks old. When did this happen and how?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Hatter answered. "Alice, I think we need to tell her the truth. There is no way to explain how this happened two weeks ago of Wonderland time and without me being in a hospital. We can show her the mirror to prove what we say is true. The portal will still be open."

Alice nodded her head as Carol looked at both her and Hatter with a very confused expression on her face and asked, "What are you talking about? What mirror? What on earth would I not believe?"

Alice sat down on the couch next to Hatter and then took her mother's hands in her own. She thought about how she was going to explain everything. If someone tried to tell her that Wonderland was a real place and that each of the characters from a child's book were real people, Alice would have told them they were crazy. Now, she was the one who had to explain to her mother that the love of her life was not from this world.

"Mom, back when I disappeared for an hour and David found me unconscious in a construction site, the things that I told you weren't exactly true," she began. "I didn't just fall and hit my head after chasing after Jack down there. This is going to sound crazy, but I promise you it is the truth. David isn't from here and his name isn't David. It's just Hatter and he's from Wonderland."

"Wonderland?" Carol replied as she grew more confused. "As in, Alice and Wonderland? Alice, please. I don't want to hear some ridiculous story. You can tell me, please."

Hatter responded, "Alice is telling you the truth. I am just Hatter and I am from the world you believe to be just a child story. Although, my character doesn't do me justice. I promise you that I am not mad, a little eccentric maybe, but certainly not mad."

Alice laughed and continued telling her the story saying, "The mirror is a portal to Wonderland. Long story short, Hatter helped me to discover the truth about Jack being the Queen of Hearts son and saved my life a number of times from the Queen and others who were just as bad. Hatter helped me to get home and we fell in love."

"Time is different in Wonderland, you see," Hatter added. "To you, Alice was only missing for an hour. However, we were in Wonderland for three days. We went through a lot and the more I got to know your daughter, the more I fell in love with her. I just wanted her to be happy and keep her safe. I didn't realize that she loved me back until she was happy I followed after her."

"Anyway, yesterday at the party I saw someone from Wonderland who was a very dangerous man," Alice replied. "I chased after him and he nearly killed me, but Hatter saved me, again. He took a poison arrow to his shoulder. In order to save him, we had to go back to Wonderland for an antidote and to warn Jack about Dodo, the dangerous guy we chased after. We were in Wonderland for over two weeks so that Hatter could have time to recover."

Hatter interrupted, "Alice saved my life this time."

Alice finished saying, "Anyway, we are back home now and I promise that we won't be leaving to go back there again, at least, not for anything besides a visit. I know that this sounds like an odd fairytale, Mom, but it is the truth. We can prove it to you if you like."

"Your right, it does sound like an odd fairytale, but from the looks on your faces, I can see that you actually believe it," Caroline answered. "I just don't know what to say."

"Would you like us to show you the mirror?" Alice asked. "We can take you right now, or at least I can. I want Hatter to stay here to rest."

Hatter glared at her and said, "Alice, I have been resting and recovering for two weeks. I am perfectly fine."

Caroline stood and shook her head as she responded, "Do not worry about showing me anything tonight. I need some time to think about what you've told me. In the meantime, Alice is right, David. I mean, Hatter. I am sorry. It is going to take some getting used to."

"You can keep calling me David, Mum," Hatter replied. "Here in this world, everyone has two names, except two girls in a magazine named Madonna and Chair?"

"That's Cher," Alice laughed. "By the way, Mom, Hatter and I have some good news to tell you as well. We are getting married!"

Alice held up her left hand as she told her and Caroline answered, "Oh, I am so happy for the both of you! When David told me he wanted to marry you, I was so pleased. I knew that you would find the right man one day, Alice. He is perfect for you. This calls for a celebration! Tonight, we are going to have a fabulous supper and a special wine that I have been saving for just such an occasion."

Alice, Hatter, and Caroline spent the rest of the day and evening laughing and sharing stories of different experiences they have each been through throughout their lives. Alice and Hatter shared more about their journeys in Wonderland.

Hatter was the first to retire to bed. He fell asleep on the couch, while Alice and her mother moved to talk in Alice's room. Alice then told her mother the truth about what happened to her father. Caroline was saddened and they cried for a brief time, but Caroline was also relieved to learn that her husband didn't leave her as she had thought he had.

Six weeks later…

Alice, Hatter, and her mother made the preparations for Alice and Hatter's wedding day. Alice told her mom that she wanted it to be very small with only a few close friends. When Caroline asked Alice who she wanted to have there, Alice explained that she had invited Jack, his wife, and two other friends from Wonderland, Charlie and Ten of Clubs.

On the night before the wedding, Alice and Hatter guided Caroline down to the now abandoned construction site and to the mirror. Caroline was still unsure of what to think of the stories Alice and Hatter told her, that was until the mirror suddenly shimmered and four people came tumbling out from it.

Caroline stood there completely shocked, while she watched as the man whom her daughter once thought she was in love with, stood along with two other men and a woman. The woman had long, full, blond hair and she figured that she was Jack's wife. One of the men was young with dark hair and had a small beard and mustache. He reminded her of a Spaniard from one of the classic novels, like _The Three Musketeers_, she liked to read. The other man was much older and a bit taller. He too had a mustache and an odd looking goatee.

Jack walked over to Caroline, bowed, and as he stood up straight once again, he said, "Caroline, it is so good to see you again. I am sorry that things did not go so well the first time we met. I am sure Alice must have explained things to you?"

Caroline answered, "Yes, she has. I just can't believe that everything is true. It is good to see you again as well, Jack. I mean, Your Majesty."

"Please, just call me Jack," he replied. "I would like to introduce you to my wife, Duchess, although, you can call her Diana while we are here."

"It is an honor to meet you, Ma'am," Duchess said. "Jack told me about you. I have been looking forward to this day for a long time."

"Mom, these are our friends, Charlie and Ten of Clubs, uh…" Alice began to introduce the others.

Ten of Clubs responded, "You may call me Julius, Ma'am."

Caroline smiled and said, "It is a pleasure to meet all of you as well.

Charlie stepped forward and said, "Madam, I am Sir Charles Eustace Forthering…"

"Charlie, here in our world, your name is just Charlie," Hatter interrupted as he laughed. "Most people don't have five names."

"Hatter's right," Alice replied. "And his name here is David. We have a few more friends and family members coming. They would think your all insane if you acted like you usually do."

Charlie nodded and responded, "Not to worry, Alice. We will be discreet. Now, I believe the two of you have a wedding tomorrow. You need to get to bed."

Everyone walked over to a hotel down the street near Alice's dojo and Jack pulled out a wallet from an inside pocket of his jacket and paid for a room for him and Duchess, Charlie, and Ten of Clubs. Hatter walked both Caroline back home and kissed Alice goodnight when they arrived. As they went inside, Hatter walked back to the dojo to sleep.

The next morning…

Noon on the day of the wedding had finally arrived and both Alice and Hatter were glowing. Everyone gathered together in a small chapel, where Alice's mother had married her father years ago.

Hatter stood at the altar, while Charlie stood on his left and Jack, as well as Ten of Clubs stood next to them. Hatter and the rest of the men each wore a tuxedo. They stood patiently, waiting for the music to begin.

Alice stood in front of a mirror as she admired the gown she and her mother had chosen for her to wear. It was long and satin white, with a veil that fell to the floor. Her mother stood by her and then guided her to the doors that would lead her to her happily ever after with a man whom she loved with all her heart.

As she walked down the aisle and all eyes were on her, Alice looked at Hatter, who grinned just like the day when she had first met him. She couldn't help but laugh, while tears formed in her eyes.

The wedding was beautiful and it was by far the happiest day of both of their lives. As a gift, Hatter surprised Alice with a new home outside the city. He had saved as much of his money as he could because he wanted to be the one to care for Alice as he should. Alice was thrilled.

Jack, Duchess, Charlie, and Ten of Clubs went home to Wonderland after Alice and Hatter left for their honeymoon. Their honeymoon to Paris was Caroline's gift to them. She had saved money to take a trip with her husband, but he disappeared before they got the chance to go. Alice was thrilled that she would have the opportunity to travel to Paris with Hatter.

As they were on the train, Hatter leaned over and whispered in Alice's ear, "I am honored that you chose me to be your husband, Alice. I love you more than you will ever know."

Alice answered, "I chose you because you were there when I needed someone the most. You helped me to discover the person that I needed to become and loved me even when I treated you shamefully. I love you too, Hatter. I will fight for you for the rest of my life."

The End


	17. Thank You

Thank you to all of those who have read and have written reviews for my stories! They are much appreciated. I'm honored to have you all for fans and I hope to hear from you all again in the future, should you choose to read and enjoy more of my work. Best of wishes to you all!

Sincerely,

Genevieve Kelly


End file.
